Polyolefins can be prepared by polymerization of olefins in one or more reactors in which feed materials such as diluent, monomer, comonomer and catalyst are introduced. The polymerization reaction within the reactor yields one or more solid polyolefins in a polymerization product. The solid polyolefin can be recovered, and remaining portions of the polymerization product (e.g., residual monomer, residual comonomer, diluent) can be further processed, typically downstream from the reactor in generally complex recovery systems. An ongoing need exists for alternative and/or improved techniques for processing the remaining portions of the polymerization product.